


Trust

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [38]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where werewolves rampage, hard decisions must sometimes be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Ivan moaned pathetically when he regained consciousness, rising from his restless slumber as if crawling out of the mud. Images of memories flashed in front of his inner eye.

He and his partner had gone out to hunt on werewolves, them being the most capable of performing the task needed to keep the village safe. Everything had been going well at first, them chasing down the specimen that had been hiding inside an abandoned farm. Then… There was fire and smoke, and after that everything went blurry.

“Alfred?” That’s right, he had to find his partner first. Maybe he knew what had happened after that.

Ivan groaned as he pushed himself on hands and knees, the world spinning around him. He was outside- apparently he’d been able to drag his body out of the house before the fire could spread.

“Alfred?” he called again, louder this time, with more urgency. He couldn’t be certain the werewolf had died in the fire, what with the black holes in his memory.

“Up here…” came a weak answer. Ivan turned his nose towards it, finding an open window on the second floor of the partially burnt down building. Luckily the fire had ceased, making it easy for him to go inside without choking (or dying, at that).

Ivan made his way towards his destination with determinant strides, ignoring the aching of his bones and throbbing of his head. Once he found the right door, he tried to open it. Locked.

“Alfred? Are you in there?”

“Yeah, but please, don’t come in!”

Ivan frowned. There was something not right about Alfred’s voice, his calm tone unable to disguise the hint of undeniable hysteria. Gritting his teeth, he pulled back and let his full weight slam against the door.

Alfred yelped, after which he started pleading. “No no no, please Ivan don’t come in, I don’t want you to see me like this I don’t want to hurt you I-”

With a final groan of effort, the tall man managed to successfully break down the only thing separating him from his partner. He stumbled inside, hands automatically shooting to his weapon as his gaze snapped from corner to corner. Then it fell upon the young American, and he froze.

Alfred was there all right. Huddled against the wall, his expression morbidly terrified, right hand clutching the very bloodied and mangled left arm. Ivan knew exactly what that meant.

Alfred had been bitten.

Alfred let out a gross sob as Ivan’s hand trembled around his weapon. He knew what he had to do, what they had sworn to do, but how could he? How could he bring up the strength to pull the trigger? Alfred had been his partner for almost five years now, the only person left he cared about after his sisters had been killed by those wretched monsters.

He wasn’t strong enough to do this.

“Please… Ivy please…”

“No.”

“Please… You’re the only one I can trust with this…”

Ivan could see the fear in those lovely blues. Alfred didn’t want to die yet. Of course he didn’t, he was far too young. And other than Ivan, he  _did_  have family left to live for. Family he didn’t want to murder, having changed into the beast they all feared.

Ivan fell to his knees, staring blankly at the floor. He didn’t react when Alfred shakily crawled over to him, when a hand enclosed his own.

“Please.”

The tall man closed his eyes and drew in a sharp breath when the hand holding his weapon was lifted. He could feel it prod against something soft, and let out a growl. Alfred bit his lip as Ivan pulled back with such force he all but tipped over.

“I am not going to kill you, Alfred!”

“But you have to!” the other protested, finally regaining his fierceness as anger took over. The two man stared each other viciously in the eye, exchanging a mental debate.

_We both knew this day could happen. We both know the dangers of our job._

_That does not mean this is easy. That I want to do this._

“Ivan…”

And then, a strange glint appeared in Ivan’s eyes.

“Together.”

“Together?”

A nod. Ivan then continued to pull his other weapon, hidden on his back. He handed it to Alfred, and helped the younger press it against his temple.

“But- no! You, you still have to live, you can’t just-”

Alfred was cut off by soft lips, a lick along the curves. Tears welled up in his eyes as his mouth formed a perfect O. Ivan’s expression saddened. They understood.

Both men closed their eyes and leant in a final time as the guns were set in place. This is how they would die, connected in both body and mind, the string of their faiths forever intertwined.


End file.
